harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Healing magic
Healing magicPottermore wand wood information (transcription available here) is a type of magic devoted to improving the physical condition. Healing spells Healing spells are spells which improve the physical condition of a patient. *Anapneo *Brackium Emendo *Episkey *Ferula *Tergeo *Vulnera Sanentur Medication Magical medication normally relates to healing potions, though there are other medications that exists too (such as chocolate). They are described below: Healing potions *Unknown potions that helped Hermione lose the cat features in 1992. *Skele-Gro Potion. *Pepperup Potion. *Unknown wound-cleaning potion. *Unknown burn-healing paste. *Unknown potions that healed Neville's broken wrist in about a minute in 1991. *Mandrake Restorative Draught. *Bubotuber pus; when used correctly, makes an excellent cure for stubborn forms of acne. *Blood-Replenishing Potion. *Unknown purple Sleeping Potion. *Strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles. *Calming Draught. *Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction; given to Ron Weasley by Madam Poppy Pomfrey to cure bad thoughts and memories from the battle of the Department of Mysteries. *Poison antidotes. *Wiggenweld Potion. *Antidote to Common Poisons. Chocolate Chocolate has special properties. Not only does it make a wonderful treat, but it also serves as a particularly powerful antidote for the chilling effect produced by contact with Dementors and other particularly nasty forms of Dark Magic. Occupations Wizard doctors are known as Healers and Mediwizards. While small infirmaries exist, such as the Hogwarts hospital wing run by Madame Pomfrey, the central establishment in England for this purpose is St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where various magical diseases, such as "dragon pox", "spattergroit", and "Vanishing Sickness" are treated. As Madam Poppy Pomfrey is said to be a matron, there may be different ranks of nurses like there is in the Muggle world. For example: matron, sister, staff nurse, nurse, and student nurse Diseases and injuries *Dragon bite (turned green and swelled) *Dragon pox (is contagious, but even after a patient is past that stage he or she will have greenish and pockmarked skin) **Gunhilda Kneen had to sit out a Quidditch match due to a case of dragon pox in the 1100s **Chauncey Oldridge is credited with being the first known victim of dragon pox, but this was in the 1300s **Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, the famous healer, developed a cure for dragon pox in the late 1500s/early 1600s; dragon pox is treated on the second floor of St. Mungo's. *Broken bones **Broken ankle **Broken arm **Broken leg **Broken nose **Broken ribs **Broken skull **Broken wrist *Scrofungulus, which is contagious *Vanishing Sickness, which is contagious *Werewolf bite - induces lycantrophy, an incurable condition but controllable with modern healing (Wolfsbane Potion and possibly the Homorphus Charm) *Snakebite wound that won't close naturally *Spattergroit - a malady which causes a person to develop spots on their face. Possible cure: "Take the liver of a toad, bind it tight about your throat, stand naked at the full moon in a barrel of eels' eyes..." *Small child who had sprouted huge feathery wings *Man who was wearing jinxed shoes which ate his feet *A man whose head rang like a bell whenever he moved his head *A woman whose head had been made into something like a "teapot" - she whistled and gave off steam, and her face was red and sweaty *People with strange things growing out of them, such as an elephant's trunk *Splinching - the loss or damage of limbs caused by improper Apparition. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references Category:Medicine Category:Medical Magic